bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Firegod00
Talk Page Wow, this page got big. I archived it so its easier to scoll thru. If you want to reopen any prior disscussions, put a RE: before the name. Thank you Firegod00 21:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC). Post You're up. Sadow-sama 22:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Your go again man. Sadow-sama 23:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RP? Hey, remember the talk about the RP? Well, I'm ready even though I'm not finished with Lone's one but I can start if ur ready! DarkNight 07:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You can start, and BTW a question, is Margin stronger or Shade? DarkNight 05:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe something like Shirokyu is so bored at home because Hitsuke is out training with Margin that he went out to find a teacher as well and then he met Shade. DarkNight 05:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem It's all good man. Sadow-sama 17:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back As the title said, welcome back. Sadow-sama 22:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Break Im actually gonna take a little break from here after Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 04:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Clarification AFTER Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 04:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn, also, do you have some way I can talk to you when your online? Like Chatango or MSN or whateva. DarkNight 07:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ur up! And you still haven't told me how I can talk to you when ur online -.- DarkNight 07:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I think you spelled it right. I will and thanks for the concern, I'll probably just be working on a single Wiki project of my own just to clear my mind. And thanks XD There will be a few more of those coming soon. Sadow-sama 17:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your up! Your up! Captian Goldeneye 19:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) GO! Captian Goldeneye 20:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your turn! Captian Goldeneye 20:42, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 21:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 23:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your go. Captian Goldeneye 04:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Go. Captian Goldeneye 18:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Go turn up. Captian Goldeneye 18:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to add more so you can think, ok? Captian Goldeneye 20:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Now try to think of some stuff to put down. Captian Goldeneye 21:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Kaze no kaosu) the name of Goldeneye's inner Hollow. Captian Goldeneye 01:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Go monkey but. Captian Goldeneye 06:04, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Asmodeus, the demon who rules LUST Captian Goldeneye 02:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Im in! Surely.....Madly......Deeply..... lol Lone Black Garuga 22:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So....Goldeneye got some inner hollow in him.....Mind if I bring Margin and his dad: Zen Heart, in ur arc? Lone Black Garuga 09:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Your go Your turn on Our Finest Hour. Sadow-sama 18:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Festival I'll be at the Corn Festival 2nite. Sorry to all my RP buddies. Firegod00 18:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Done in the RP Lone Black Garuga 00:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You're up Your turn buddy. Sadow-sama 20:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig test User:Firegod00] (Talk to me! 05:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, man. If you want an Arrancar character, you're going to have to make your own. This article is scheduled strictly for deletion. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 23:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hell Tourny Are you going to participate in the Hell Tournament? Sadow-sama 03:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Of course! The roster for our team is as follows so far: Sadow Yatsumaru, Nori Haruo, Shade Kagekyo, Bailarin Mareado, and Tristeza Desgaste. Damn right it is But now I have to select the other teams sooo... Sadow-sama 03:39, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Ok man. Sadow-sama 19:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) New Account Sup Jeremy, Its me Hitsuke. I'm using a new account now so yeah. Talk to me on this account and not Soifon1219. DarkNight ( Talk To Me! ) 07:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Cancel the above. Its just me sis trying to act like me. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey, ur turn in HID. And whatdya mean by I can create hell when needed ?!?!?!?!?! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 14:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:RP Depends. Who do you wanna fight and who would you use? ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yep that's fine with me. Start up the article and link me to it when it's done and we'll start. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Heya dude, could you tell me roughly what time you'll be on everyday? Also, its ur turn in NRK and HID. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) thx man, listen u intrested in making a story with my character? -Cool, let's chat in chatandgo then we'll talk about it Grizzaka 15:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Mine is Grizzaka, we'll talk soon i hope. Grizzaka 15:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kanna Shade I cannot force you to do so, but I strongly suggest that you move Shade's Kanna version to Shade Kagekyo (Kanna Universe), to fit with the other Kanna counterparts. --The Raven Master 22:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: hello Hello to you too. I agree we should work together. If you have any ideas or want to take part in an RP im making let me know. It will have my characters Atsuya Tatsumi, Van Satonaka, and Kanata Yamato.RazeOfLight 03:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Its fine I'm new to this Fanon and already someone just gave me their characters that only had their zanpakuto completed (somewhat)/ I still have to create their personalities and histories from scratch. And yea I can wait to add you to the RP in fact I was enjoying the hell touurnament. I 'm actually reading along with the battle.RazeOfLight 03:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well cool that sounds pretty interesting. If it works out well and it doesnt mess up anything that you're trying to do, do you think you can add my characters into your arc? That way when we RP nothing looks weird or screwy. My apologies if that sounds a bit "noob-ish"RazeOfLight 03:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: the arc cool just give me a bit more information about it. That way I know what's going on.RazeOfLight 19:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :So is RK like a transformation of some sort of a shinigami or is different entirely? And my chatango is RazeOfLight RazeOfLight 20:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I read over it all and the ones there so far and I have to admit it seems really interesting. If we could get even more people to join in it would be even better even so I'm all in. When does it start up though? RazeOfLight 01:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: starting date Well go ahead and start it now if you want I just have to finish tweaking my charcter pages. RazeOfLight 02:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I like the name "Red Ripper" RazeOfLight 02:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey when you get this meesage i'll be waiting in our chatroom :) Grizzaka 17:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes Sorry, my cousin (lone) left her work to me because of something unexpected. She will not be around since she cannot be. Knowing her, yes she wouldn't just vanish without saying a word but I hope you understand that she is gone. Charmshay101 23:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Since I obviously can't trust anyone for now, you are the only one i trust at least a bit. So you would be in charge of my stuff until I'm cooled down. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 12:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Shade and Loran are invited...in ...u know... Lone Black Garuga 01:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey fire, come on to chatango I wanted to talk to you about something. My RP Bleach Days Of Carnage: When Three Became One. Could you read over it and let me know what you thik of it so far? RazeOfLight 13:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. RazeOfLight 14:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Vote. Hey, Could you help me choose which sig is the best out of the 6? Normal: すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | Sky: The Sky That Understands All Others. I'm The Man, DarkNight! (Say What You Have To Say) Lightning: The Lightning Rod That Takes All The Damage. That's me, DarkNight! (Requesting for protection from Lightning?) Cloud: The Cloud That Watches From Afar. Drifting In The Clouds Is Me, DarkNight! (Just Say What You Have To. I Don't Have All Day.) Sun: The Sun That Shines Brightly Upon The Area. My Shine, DarkNight! (I'll Be Ready For Any Words To The Extreme!) Rain: The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm The Rain, I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) Yuuhei Could you look over Yuuhei? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gretting Hey, I'm writing this 'cause you're the only one outta the current Gravity Force I've never spoken to before. Just like to say hello, man and good luck and to say I look forward to workin' with ya. Kenji Hiroshi 17:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Right back at ya, Fire. Shade's pretty cool, especially his ice abilities. I've got a guy myself who uses ice. Oh yeah, Hitsuke asked me to try and come up with a few incantations for the Kido page, so I'll hopefully get a few added to it soon. Here's to workin' with ya, man. Kenji Hiroshi 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Request There's a guy called User:Ichikue, who's lookin' to join the Gravity Force. He's a pretty cool guy whose already helped us out with Kido ideas and pictures (Raze posted 'em), so I thought I'd ask you. Would that be alright? Kenji Hiroshi 16:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Arc How would you feel about being a part of a mini arc tournament with all of Gravity Force's characters? RazeOfLight 15:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about that. We can pick somewhere everyone can get to. I mean Van, Atsuya and co. all ran away from Soul Society but, still assist them. (spolier for my RP) But glad to see you're willing to take part! RazeOfLight 19:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) GF RP Tourney The Aguni-Tri Tournament (Until a better name is submitted) will consist of multiple teams battling for the title of "best" *Takes Place in Hueco Mundo *Teams Of 3 (substitutes are allowed) *Must have a team leader *Editing your character is fine just don't edit mid battle to have a better chance against your opponent *Have fun =) #(Any other rules that need to be applied just let me know) RazeOfLight 17:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) GF RP Tournament (Kanmuri Taikai) If you have any teams participating inside the Kanmuri Taikai (GF RP Tournament), please post them on the main page following the format given. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) S D Day So is it starting now? Whats happening? RazeOfLight 00:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) hey just wanted to say hi since never got the chance too, i've been busy over at nf for a while, so look me up if u wanna rp or sumthing....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) i am on here for a while so if u wanna start up something now then its fine with me.... i'll be using Takashi Kosuda..--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay thats no problem we can start whenever ur finished with your char, i'll think of a name and show it to u later okay well then i'll talk to u later peace.....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 21:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) actually after seeing ur char and his zanpakuto ability i am really quite interested to fight him, i hope u finish the great ideas for ur zanpakuto soon....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 21:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) the name of the rp i was thinking of, For Whom the Bell Tolls. where should this rp take place if u would like to choose the location..--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:03, October 18, 2010 (UTC) an interesting setting never would have though of the setting my self and yes i do have a chatango account, if u want u can add me......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay no problem, i get to it now....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:59, October 18, 2010 (UTC) no problem it happens sometime, this is my last post for thed ay so i'll comeback and post tommorow, cya....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) no problem.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Chat... Sorry, I can't go onto the chat. The connection seems to have a probelm... just talk here alright? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 10:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okie Dokie Sorry. I should've kept a better eye on it. And did hitsuke tell you what we're doing for the tourney to decide the matchups? If not just look on my talk page. RazeOfLight 02:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Heaven's Dark Guardians Well, I created an organization based on the Seven Heavenly Virtues called Heaven's Dark Guardians. If you would like to reserve a place, just edit it and type in, "Reserved For (Username here)". Good Day To You. 10:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) If you plan on takin part in the Future Arc please post on RazeOfLight 23:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel Haha sorry about that it was just a copied and pasted message I told my friend to post on everyone in GF's page. But hmm I think its just me you and kenji that posted so far. Please let everyone else know as well. RazeOfLight 00:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi, Just introducing myself (quite late,) and telling you this message that Hitsuke wants every one to know: Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sora Hana Sora is done mostly what you think.Td5 00:29, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Want rp with sora before I start work on Chaos cause that article is gone bring a small headache I just know it.lolTd5 23:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) who can i fight against that won't be a blood bath cause since right now he is below a lieu level. Also could you tell if I worded the content to on Chaos right like Yahweh cause Chaos will never be used for rp and I know other users will say something.Td5 23:20, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well give me a minute to make it will called the''' First Fight a Bloodly Start.' By the way here is the Story arc i have been working on since my first edit. This is the villians Haru Nakamaru's paln. You see the natural order is that when Yahweh (God) is awake then there is existance life reality what you want to call everthing. When Chaos wakes at the End of time Yawhew goes to sleep for trillions of years so Chaos destroys what is left of existance thus making him real. Inshort Chaos is a Kind of God but not Like Yahweh as he cannot existance at the same time as when Yawhew is wake since Chaos is the state of none existence. Also neither one is stronger or weaker than the other. The Objects of first existance can make Chaos appear before the ends of time and if he is killed by forcefully making him come Yawhew cannot go to sleep thus Yawhew cannot revive him as Yahweh must sleep to revive a being like Chaos. The reason Chaos can be killed like this is he is only as strong as Yawhew at the Ends of time, during his rule of none existance and before the Universe's rebirth when Yahweh wakes up and recreates the universe again. tell you thoughts please.Td5 23:30, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yahweh and Chaos are the natural order of well everything and of none existence while Chaos is like Yahweh they cannot kill he each other and while Yahweh is Godly all times Chaos is only at the Ends of time during none existance and right before the rebirth of the universe. Like how Yahweh is life and Chaos is what is left after life is gone but life (Yahweh) comes back forever in a cycle and Haru wants to stop it thats the plot in a nutshell. BTW your post its under First Fight a Bloody Start.Td5 23:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Going working out at a gym be back in an hour and haftTd5 23:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I am back form working out your turn.Td5 02:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 02:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Rp The last message was getting to long with details about my story arc with Chaos, so now your turned I released his Zanpakuto and so don't just wave your character's hand and knock him out now please or this will be a short rp.Td5 02:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I have to ask Purinsu, Sora, the Kosumosukihakus, and Chaos are my ideas, charcters, Kido, and story arcs well are they unique, bad, great, stupid, smart, original, etc what you say of my work cause your work is rated a 12 out of 10 in my opinion.Td5 03:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Your post whenever you can. As for rating I thank you for you honesty as for your 12 out 10 means you have somewhat higher than great material like how 10 normally is but my rating score goes up to 16. I have started to work on Chaos and on Haru Nakamaru so by the mid of Jan I would like if you want to be one of the ppl that helps me fight against Haru's plan to kill Chaos. I have asked Kenji-san this as well and he has said yes I hope you do.Td5 20:15, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well it is still your post. I thank you for your help as for the villian check out Haru Nakamaru's page cause he is almost ready for rping of my own creation. Plus I made Shino Terasawa.Td5 21:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn sorry I was busy.Td5 22:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Firegod-san.Td5 22:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you know that. Sora is only at the level of a third seat you can toy with him some. Thats why I gave you a free hit.Td5 22:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn I made up something new to with the wind. And did the wkia background just change to gray?Td5 23:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Purinsu is not going to fight and Sora is about to wake up. Your Turn.Td5 00:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Went cook me something your turn.Td5 01:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn next post Sora wakes up.Td5 01:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn when we are done with this rp want to fight against my strongest character yet Haru Nakamaru.Td5 01:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 01:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 02:03, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and its Td5 I'll even tell you why my user name is Twilight Despair 5 one day, and no its has nothing to do with the Vampire books or movies Twilight.Td5 02:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and after you next post I think this rp is done it was fun.Td5 02:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Turn Right now, it's supposed to be Fenix's turn, but since he hasn't posted yet, its Sadow's turn. If he doesn't post, then Ten goes. I have the order written at the bottom of this page: Preparations and Organization: Seireitou & Ten-Tails vs Gravity Force. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Character Well you can I would like to use Haru Nakamaru in an rp. Now he is my strongest character so far and he is truly Aizen-level not like Purinsu who is only Aizen-level in Kido, Shunpo, and Intellect with near Aizen-Level Spiritual Pressure.Td5 02:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) New Character class Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think? RazeOfLight 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) KyuutKyuuten no Souzou '''Kyuuten no Souzou '(''Heavens of Creation) ''when it is finished can it be a location for the Gf?Td5 02:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I will ask Kenji or Raze, although do you like it or should I say them as there are many places in this spirit world.Td5 02:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) After your current rp you want to rp with me again?Td5 02:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Now this time I will be using my strongest character to date Haru Nakamaru and he is Aizen level. So you should use a Aizen level fighter too or a near Aizen level fighter like how my Purinsu Kuchiki is.Td5 03:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, thats fine and I hope you like a challenge?Td5 03:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, then you can use two captain level fighters then and I just woke up from a 11 hour nap.Td5 20:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you still want to rp or did you forget about me?Td5 03:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) rp Can you start it as the last time I started and the last five rp I did with other members I started them too so please start?Td5 03:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and I wish the money from both from the soul society and the world of the living as I don't no where the rp takes place. Kan is for the Soul Society and Yen is for japan in the world of the living.Td5 23:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 00:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I am giving a free auto hit stab Haru in the Heart this is move the story along.Td5 01:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and you didn't take the free auto-hit thats boring, oh well. Now when you read what he said it will show why he makes what Aizen did look like a normal day.Td5 01:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 01:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 02:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 02:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 02:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 03:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, and i want to say something.Now don't take this the wrong way I know demonic Kido is cool however Bleach transtion of Kido is the spirit way or the demon way as in japan demon and other spirits are normally only in a spiritual form. I am not mad or anything not even annoyed, just that is why when I make other spiritual races I call there abilities the equivalent ability to whatever ability I base it off. Just don't say that such abilities are just copys, or clones cause that really can hurt a creator feels. Also, to stop the portal all you have to is make Haru move cause no demon can survive in the Heavens of Creation. I hope what I said isn't too mean, but inshort I like to keep demonic, Godly, human, and spiritual based powers related to their one species but with each one powered by what ever kind of power each separate spirit race has like Spiritual Energy powers Kido, demonic spiritual energy powers Demon Kido or divine energy powers Gods Kido you see?Td5 23:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. You decide if your post will be the last one. And about the Heavens of Creation that place's spirit energy can only purify demonic spiritual energy out of existance as that place's energy is the purest form and only affects demons and the demon like. Cause its like Heaven and Heaven and Hell energies don't mix that well. Like Heaven is water and Hell is oil just cause they are both useful don't mean they work well when they interact.Td5 00:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and I am using Hado #90 Kurohitsugi. Now you can have one of your demon like fighters dispel it with demon kido but don't just say that even the simplest demon kido can dispel a Shinigami Kido of that level as that is Auto-unhit like auto-hit yet it is when you can stop something completely with something small or of the low effort every time.Td5 00:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Umm Firegod I am slightly confused what did you do did you stop, despel, avoid or let the Kido hit you as I don't know too much about the RK and demons.Td5 00:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC)